


Angeline's Story

by kat_hollifield13



Series: Stories I Will Never Write [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_hollifield13/pseuds/kat_hollifield13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story starts with a small angel figurine that decides to come to life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeline's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea a while back and while I want to see it written...I do not wish to write it myself. Feel free to leave a comment if you wish to write it yourself!

Sam and Dean Winchester end up camping in an unoccupied house. However, they notice strange things seem to happen whenever they leave to investigate in the nearest town. At first they think maybe it is a ghost or poltergeist.

It turns out to be a small angel figurine (aprox. 6-7 inches tall) named Angeline (pronounced Angel-line). Her ‘father’ was an artisan who carved her out of wood. She can change forms between her wooden form and her flesh form with a small shimmer of light.

She asks the brothers to help her find her father who disappeared on her tenth birthday. It doesn’t take much to figure out that her father had sold his soul to bring her to life and had been killed by hellhounds. The brothers take her back to the bunker where she lives from then on.


End file.
